


the adventure

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the gang and rock lee go to new york on an adventure</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the voyage

naruto hopped off the plane and ran into the airport. he came here to america with sasuke, sakura, kakashi, and rock lee. rock lee only came because he snuck on the plane because neji and tenten wanted him to spy on team kakashi but then naruto saw him.

* * *

**flashback**

* * *

  
"ok i just have to sneak on for neji and tenten and then i can just report back on what they did" rock lee Said  
  
"HEY ... BUSHY BROWS :) WHATS UP" naruto YELLED  
  
"shoot" rock lee said ( he was upset because neji would yell at him and tenten would just give him a side glance )  
  
"ARE YOU COMING TO AMERICA TOO ??? SUGOI !!!" naruto shouted some more. he was happy. he was kind of friends with rock lee but thought that he was weird.  
  
"Sir, please be quiet." said a flight attendant. naruto forgot he was in a plane.  
  
"SORRY !" he shouted, Again.  
  
naruto looked at his kind of friend and squinted.  
  
'whatz wrong buddy... dattebayo ...' naruto said  
  
"n-nothing ... naruto" rock lee sighed ...  
  
"naruto leave him alone ! god .. you're so fucking insensitive sometimes !!" sakura said. she always complained about naruto but never about sasuke.  
  
"hey, hey, rock lee ...is that your name .. anyway, how about you come with us ?! you can even get souveniers. sasuke will pay." naruto said. he was trying to make rock lee feel better but rock lee was just like ... in shock .  
  
"naruto what are you saying ?! why are you making sasuke-kun pay ?!" sakura complained.  
  
"sigh" said sasuke.  
  
kakashi was reading his porn or w/ev so he wasn't paying attention.  
  
"ill .. come with you guys." rock lee said. he smiled.  
  
naruto gave him a thumbs up and turned around to watch the in flight movie that was on. it was pixels. naruto vomited in a bag. kakashi looked at him and gave him a pat on the back because he knew how naruto felt. once he met adam sandler in real life and he almost peed himself.  
  


* * *

**end flashback**

* * *

  
naruto was running around screaming. sasuke tried to make him be quiet but everyone around him was looking. rock lee was zoning out staring at naruto because he was confused. what was naruto doing. should he write this down in his handy dandy notebook. what would guy-sensei do in a situation like this? he'd probably scream... interesting ! but rock lee was tired and he had jet lag so he didn't want to scream and he was pretty sure that naruto would look at him and scream too. naruto was a good team player who tried to participate in everything.  
  
"naruto!! be quiet !!" kakashi said. he was tired too. "lets go get our bags from the baggage claim and then we can go to the hotel"  
  
"where do i go" rock lee asked. he had never been to an airport and he didn't make a reservation at any hotel.  
  
"you can come with us ... there'll be enough room probably." kakashi said. he smiled because he Knew rock lee was only there to see what his team was doing in america.  
  
"thanks" rock lee said. he followed kakashi and his crew around to the bag place and found his bag. it was small and only held a couple of things.  
  
"hey.. why are you here?" sasuke asked. rock lee didn't know how to respond.  
  
"tourism" he said.  
  
"ok... that sounds fake..." sasuke said .. he was glaring. then he just turned around and left.  
  
rock lee didn't know what to do because sasuke made him nervous. he won against him that one time though so he was happy about that. but at the same time.. was that just a fluke? rock lee was pretty strong and really cute ( AN: thats my opinion but its also canon so what the fuck ) but he didn't know if he could beat sasuke again. he would need to train again.  
  
naruto was screaming because he got lost. rock lee waved to him and showed him where to go and he started crying tears of joy.  
  
"THANK YOU BUSHY BROWS I LO-LIKE YOU" naruto screamed. "LET ME SHOW YOU OUR HOTEL !! KAKASHI SENSEI GOT A REAL GOOD ONE !! A GREAT ONE !! WITH BIG HUGE BEDS! Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun might have to share a bed. I don't know where Kakashi-sensei is going to sleep because he's an adult and we're kids but you can sleep with me. Do you have pajamas ?!" naruto said.  
  
"yes, i think i do. do you?" rock lee replied. he wasn't used to members of team kakashi treating him nicely. they usually just looked at him.  
  
"I THINK SO :) COME ON!" naruto said. he started walking, then running towards the exit. rock lee started jogging along with naruto towards the hotel.  
  
rock lee came out and found naruto standing at the light post.  
  
"TA-TAXI!" he shouted. he was using his best english but he never really payed attention in english class so it was rough for him. rock lee didn't really pay attention in english either, so he wasn't really helpful.  
  
however, a taxi soon pulled up and the two of them went in together. naruto pulled out some of his money and handed it to the taxi guy already. "TAKE US TO THE ... HOTEL ? ITS THE GOOD ONE. NEAR THE BIG BUILDING OVER THERE. THE 'TOWERS AT THE NEW YORK SOMETHING OR SOMETHING!'" naruto said. he was sure that's what kakashi said, and it looked pretty.  
  
"O.K., you got it!" the taxi man said. he pulled over to the hotel and the two boys got out. naruto gave the taxi man some more money and sprinted in. rock lee followed.  
  
"H-HOTEL RESERVATION FOR KAKASHI!" naruto said. the lady at the front desk smiled at him and turned around to check the keys.  
  
"Sir, people have already checked in to that room. Are you with them?" she asked.  
  
"what did she say, bushy brows ?!" naruto asked.  
  
"im not sure .. something about if we were with them." rock lee replied.  
  
"YES." naruto said. he adjusted his headband and gave a thumbs up.  
  
the lady at the front desk nodded. "your room number is 832"  
  
naruto took rock lee's hand and led him to the elevator.  
  
"WHICH FLOOR IS IT?" he asked.  
  
"8?" rock lee replied.  
  
naruto hit every button except for 8, then he hit that one so they took a long time. naruto wanted to worry kakashi.  
  
soon enough, naruto got bored and got upset that he'd done what he did. rock lee sighed at him. a few minutes later, the doors opened.  
  
rock lee pointed towards the end of the hall to a room labeled "832".  
  
"EXCELLENT WORK AS ALWAYS !" naruto shouted. kakashi's head popped out from a door and he gasped.  
  
"naruto, where have you been? i've been worried sick ! bring your bags and come on in."  
  
"hehe, sorry kakashi-sensei! it took a long time for the elevator to get here!" naruto lied. he didn't want to tell him that he actually just hit all the buttons at once. kakashi would get angry. probably. though, kakashi was very nice most of the time.  
  
rock lee and naruto both went in and set their bags next to the door. sasuke and sakura were on one bed, watching american idol. sasuke glanced over and rolled his eyes.  
  
"look who's Finally here!" he growled. sasuke didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of worried about naruto too.. they were friends after all...  
  
"sorry sasuke-kun! me and rock lee just got a bit lost okay? it's fine :) now, let's just go to bed." naruto said, then he yawned. goodnight naruto!   
  



	2. the mcdonalds date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rock lee and naruto go to mcdonalds for food after they can't find kakashi, sasuke, or sakura.

( AN: i didnt feel like writing 'rock lee' over and over again so its just 'lee' from now on ) 

when naruto woke up, he didn't see anybody in the room except for rock lee. 

"HEY!! WHERE'S EVERYBODY ELSE?" he yelled.

last night was practically a blur for him. he got to the hotel with lee and the two of them made it to the room after fucking around in the elevator for a long time. they said hi and goodnight to sasuke, sakura, and kakashi, and then they went to bed. kakashi apparently reserved two rooms and went to sleep in his own room. lee and naruto got to share one bed, and sakura and sasuke got to share the other one. 

naruto got off the bed and stretched. he looked back on the bed and saw that lee was still sleeping. 

"HEY! GET UP!! :)" naruto shouted. he was bored, so he wanted to find everyone else so they could go on a few adventures. personally, naruto wanted to go to see the statue of liberty and maybe go find a ramen shop or two. however, he didn't know what kind of stuff his friends wanted to do. 

lee rolled over and stared at naruto for a moment before sitting up. 

"where is everybody else, naruto-kun?" he asked. he didn't know what was happening and he had completely forgotten that he was here in new york with everyone else. 

"i don't know. i woke up and they were just gone!! maybe they went to go see new york without us..." naruto sighed. 

"why would they do that?" lee asked. "they like you, don't they?" 

"i think they do! they pick on me sometimes, but i know that they care about me!" naruto answered. "ahh ... well, anyway, let's get ready to go out and see the city! :)" 

naruto looked around the room, then went into the bathroom. he took out his toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed his teeth. 

"man... i wonder where everyone went...? maybe they all went to kakashi-sensei's room? hmm... i'll check there before we go out anywhere else!" naruto thought to himself. 

after he brushed his teeth, he washed his face and changed into his normal clothes. he sat on the bed and counted his money for today's trip while he waited for lee to finish getting ready. 

soon enough, lee came out of the bathroom and stood next to the door. naruto grinned and jumped up to run to the room next door. 

"first, we're checking kakashi-sensei's room to see if they all went in there... then, if they're not, we can just go out to see the sights around here. sound good?!" naruto asked. he wasn't quite awake yet fully, so he didn't really feel like yelling that much. lee was happy about this because he liked naruto, but didn't like his constant yelling. 

"alright, naruto-kun! let's go." lee said. he opened the door and started walking out. 

naruto ran past him to kakashi's room, which was slightly down the hall from their room. he banged on the door and waited for a moment. while he was waiting, he thought about how close his birthday was... it was in two days! he was extremely excited because, well, it was his birthday! 

"are they there?" lee asked. naruto hadn't noticed him come up behind him so he jumped a little. 

"i don't think so... i'm tired of waiting! let's just get outta here, 'kay?" naruto said. 

naruto grabbed lee's hand and led him downstairs. it was nice outside today, so he was going to have fun with lee. who knows? maybe he'd have even more fun than he would with sakura and sasuke. 

sometimes, they didn't understand how naruto worked. most of the time they could see how and why he was doing some stuff, but sometimes it was like only he understood what he was doing. naruto loved them, but he wished they understood him more. 

"where do you want to go first? i was thinking about going to get something for food. im starving!" naruto asked. he smiled at lee, who he now considered more of a friend. 

"well, i've never been here before, and i'm not sure if you've been here before, but let's just go to some place you think looks good." lee said. he was still sort of tired since naruto forced him to wake up by yelling, but walking around like this was waking him up a little bit. 

naruto had never been to new york or even the united states, but he knew that there were tons of restaurants around for him and lee to go to. out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something.

"MCDONALDS!" he shouted. he had never been to one before, but kakashi had told him about it before. kakashi told him that their burgers were pretty good but that it wasn't healthy to eat there all the time. naruto ran with lee to the other side of the street and led him into the restaurant. 

"naruto-kun..? what is a McDonalds?" lee asked. most of the time, lee had only eaten things that his teacher, guy, would eat. while he wasn't one to stick to things he'd only eaten before, he preferred to have things he knew were good

"it's a restaurant that kakashi-sensei told me about before. he says it's really good but you have to eat in moderation or you won't be healthy anymore. there's some in japan but i've never been to one before. i heard that they're everywhere in america! it's basically one of america's most popular things to eat. :)" naruto explained. 

lee nodded. he didn't really know how good this food would be, but he knew that it was nearly impossible to actually "dislike" a food. guy had taught him that a long time ago, so he knew it had to be right. 

naruto fished out his wallet from his coat pocket and checked how much money he had with him. overall, kakashi had given him, sasuke, and sakura about 500 dollars each. kakashi had about 800 dollars on him because he was the oldest and needed to pay for things like transportation, hotels, and anything else that might come up. they'd been saving up for this trip all year, and naruto was excited to finally be here. so far, naruto hadn't spent much of his money since they'd only been in new york for about a day. right now, he had about 50 dollars on him. 

"You can get anything off the menu. i'll pay for it." naruto said. 

"really?" lee asked. he glanced at the menu above the counter, then looked back to naruto. 

"yes really! i have enough money, and if we need more, we can go back to the hotel. duh!" naruto laughed. 

"i... i see. thank you, naruto-kun! i suppose i'll have chicken nuggets? 10 of them." lee said. it was kind of hard to read the sign because it was in english, but the pictures kind of helped. 

"nuggets? i want to try those too!! but i also want a burger.. decisions, decisions!" naruto sighed. there was plenty of food for him to choose from, but he wanted to eat one thing only for now. 

"you can have one of the nuggets i get, then get a burger for yourself." lee said. 

naruto kind of stared at lee like this was some sort of foreign idea. though, he nodded and went up to the counter. 

"HI! i'm naruto uzumaki! i want... a big mac! my friend, rock lee, will have 10 chicken nuggets!" naruto ordered. he didn't know he didn't need to give the workers his name or lee's name. 

"are these the combo meals? oh and, are you eating in or is this a takeout order?" the lady at the counter asked.

"uhhh... combo meals? i guess. we're eating in here, of course!! where else would we eat? outside?" naruto said. 

"thank you for ordering at mcdonalds today. we'll call you up when your food is done." the lady said. she handed naruto 2 cups. naruto handed one of the cups to lee and turned towards the soda dispensers. lee followed him and studied the many options. naruto got regular coca-cola and put the lid on the cup. lee got the same thing as naruto because he usually didn't drink soda. he tried to keep it to juices or water for the most part, but today was special. lee put the lid on his cup and followed naruto over to a table on the side of the restaurant. 

"i don't think it'll take that long for our food to be done. after all, there's not many people in here besides us!!" naruto said. 

"i agree, naruto-kun. where will we be going after this?" lee asked. he felt like spending the whole day with naruto, mostly because he was having fun. 

"hmm... how about we go to touristy places? we can take pictures together in the booths and try to catch pigeons or something. then, later, we can go to the statue of liberty. maybe kakashi-sensei, sakura-chan, and sasuke will be there? i hope they're doing okay... it's not like them to just be gone like this!" naruto rambled on. he was kind of worried for his friends. they'd planned this trip out for so long, and now they were just gone. oh well... rock lee was still with him, so he was happy enough. as long as he was with someone fun, he was happy.

"naruto uzumaki? your food is done!" the lady at the counter called. 

naruto nearly flipped the table trying to jump up in his excitement. he sprinted over to the counter and took the food, then slowly maneuvered back towards lee. he set the tray down on the table and sat down on his side of the table. 

"this is yours, lee! i think this is mine." naruto said as he sorted out the bags. he slid one towards lee and brought the other one closer to him. he took out his food and grinned from ear to ear. 

"here, naruto-kun." lee said. he was holding a chicken nugget out for naruto. naruto grabbed the nugget and looked at it for a second before he ate it. 

"boy, that tasted great! mcdonalds sure is good so far, lee!" naruto said. 

lee took another nugget from the box and ate it. it was like nothing he'd ever had before, and he was in shock for a moment. he would have to tell neji, tenten, and guy-sensei about this stuff. 

naruto and lee spent about half an hour in mcdonalds, chatting about all sorts of random things and eating before they finally left. next, they'd be on their way towards the statue of liberty. there was a change in plans, and now they'd be going there first, then they'd stop and look for other tourist attractions and pigeons.


End file.
